Wooden Overcoat
by PickledTongue
Summary: Gibbs won't listen, Tony's having trouble feeling anything, and they have a funeral to attend with two caskets. (Be advised, major character deaths ahead.)
Gibbs, Gibbs didn't do anything by halves. Really the former Marine did most everything with a fiery obsession that tended to burn people out of his life; subordinates, criminals, and wives alike.

But right now, draped in a well-fitted suit, hands clenched at his sides as he stares at his newest woodworking masterpiece, his eyes look more gray than blue.

DiNozzo doesn't have the nerve yet to call him away, so he sits two steps from the bottom of the staircase. Together they stare at a dark walnut stained bassinet, very Abby inspired for the mommy to be and Tony doesn't even flinch when Gibbs flips the work bench.

He is a bit upset however when Gibbs rushes up the stairs without a glance or god forbid a hand up. But his complaints get stuck in his throat and instead he follows the older man to his car and even though he would prefer to drive, especially today, Tony knows that isn't an option.

Their drive to McGuire funeral home is exceedingly quiet.

* * *

There are no parking spaces when they arrive, so Gibbs pulls behind another car in the lot, a rusted out Toyota, and kills the engine. There's a slow stream of nuns entering the funeral home, a gaggle of officers out front smoking, and a long span of silence in Gibbs' vehicle before he draws himself up with a sigh and exits. The sound is jarring to Tony, because throughout this whole experience he's felt too detached, every sound too removed, every touch a bit too cold.

As they walk up the steps together all Tony can imagine is the day they had long planned for, with suits and ties, minimal flowers, plenty of champagne, and his maid of honor in six inch black boots celebrating harder than anyone else in attendance.

They are greeted with solemn whispers as they walk through the funeral home door. But even those fade away completely as they take in who has come in. Ducky weaves around the small crowds and guides them to the line of chairs leading up to the two caskets, both framed by a sizeable amount of flowers.

Abigail Sciuto looked astonishingly alive, bedded down in her dark blue casket. Her typical pale shade was probably easy for the mortician to emulate. Abby's raven hair was kept in her usual pigtail style, and her gown was gorgeous in all black. Tony couldn't help staring down at the flat expanse of stomach her crossed hands lay over, with nails short and clean. Seven months of wonder, excitement, of planning everything baby to eventually learning that they were planning everything baby girl.

How Abby wanted to name their baby girl Bexley, and Tim just wanted a Belle.

But it didn't matter because between the air bags and the length of time before they were found, headed back from yet another baby inspiring shopping spree, both mother and daughter had succumbed to injuries sustained from the motor vehicle accident.

Tony chokes down a sob, kneels, and makes the sign of the cross as he leans forehead against her casket. He lets his breath fog up the side of the pristine surface as he draws out a few long moments, but he moves away as Gibbs does. Because he can't look at her well done death mask or her empty arms, and because there is still another member of their family to see off.

The second casket is rosewood, and Tony knows. The color on his face is too orange, a tan face is harder to mimic, his hair is styled completely wrong, and his fingers are completely bare. It's entirely wrong. Yet his suit is light gray, his tie is blue, and he has dog tags tucked in his suit pocket. Jethro knew exactly how Tony wanted to look for their wedding day, and it makes him smile.

Anthony DiNozzo feels nothing as his form dissipates.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs clutches the edge of the casket instead of grabbing at his companion's face and neck and messed up hair. He stares into the face of his happy secured future and wishes that McGee didn't cry so loudly so he could focus on how to say goodbye.

* * *

" _Marry me." Tony whips his head around, dressed in sweats with tooth paste speckled chin he's feeling relatively certain he didn't hear Jethro correctly. "Could you repeat that last sentence? Because I'm pretty sure I didn't get a good copy…," But Tony can't finish his line because Gibbs has one hand in his hair, and the other on his arm gently pulling him up for a kiss._

 _The older man's lips were firmer than his own but undeniably soft. And as Jethro pulled him closer he sucked on his lover's plump lower lip. With a groan Tony opened his mouth eagerly brushing tongues before Gibbs pulled away as quickly as he had leaned in._

 _Anthony couldn't remember a time when Jethro's eyes looked as vibrant as they did now, and he couldn't fathom saying anything else to the question presented as a statement. Tony leaned in and whispered a mint coated, "Yes, of course, yes, yes", into the other man's ear._

 _Anthony DiNozzo Junior stared down at his hand as Leroy Jethro Gibbs slid a gold band onto his ring finger._

* * *

Almost a year after the viewing, and the funeral. After personal time had been taken, or not by some parties. After the long road back to finding some familiarity, what with the unwelcome but needed addition of a probationary agent, and forensic scientist.

After Gibbs unpacks every box because there is no way he could ever leave this house now. And McGee abandons the house with a lime colored baby room because he just can't live among ghosts.

After everything has changed but the work continues, the team attends a wedding.

"We welcome you all here today to witness the joining of Mr. Luca Allegri and Mr. Leroy Gibbs in holy matrimony."

Luca smiles, crinkling his green eyes attractively and Jethro takes his hand as the ceremony begins.

Gibbs has always needed to sleep with his ghosts.

* * *

 **Okay so there it goes. My first complete story on here. I'm so sorry that every time I think of Tibbs I think of funeral, sickness, somebody falling apart. Whoops.**

 **But anywho, feel free to review, thanks for reading!**

 _ **-Pickled**_


End file.
